


Prologue to Unraveled

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author's note:</b> This was part of the Birthday fic challenge for my evil twinny's birthday this year (2007). It was a one page fic challenge. I actually stuck to one page. Be afraid, be very afraid. The fic this prologue is for is still very much in the works and once it is completed, I will post it. Now on to <i>Prologue to Unraveled</i> - Thanks to DNash for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prologue to Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** This was part of the Birthday fic challenge for my evil twinny's birthday this year (2007). It was a one page fic challenge. I actually stuck to one page. Be afraid, be very afraid. The fic this prologue is for is still very much in the works and once it is completed, I will post it. Now on to _Prologue to Unraveled_ \- Thanks to DNash for betaing!

For the first time in her adult life, Marguerite Krux felt totally and undeniably helpless. She watched in horror as a sword ran through the man she loved. For what felt like hours Marguerite stood stock still watching as a familiar looking Lieutenant sliced into Major Lord John Roxton. Then as quickly as he attacked, he vanished. The heiress was by her lover in an instant, catching him as he fell.

"John?"

Roxton looked up at the dark haired beauty blinking several times as reality hit he'd been nearly gutted by a madman.

"Marguerite?"

"I'm here," she responded as she began to put pressure on the wound "I need to stop the bleeding."

The hunter hissed in pain as Marguerite applied pressure "Why am I suddenly reminded of that sheriff who wanted to hang you for being a bandit?"

"Shhh, don't talk. I suppose it's because you're hurt and there's no doctor about," she lied while looking around for something else to help slow down the bleeding.

 _Nothing, there's nothing here. Why isn't there anything here?_ the adventuress wondered as she worked to keep Lord Roxton alive.

"I don't think I'm doing all that well."

"John, don't talk like that, you'll be fine. You have to be. Who else will spar with me like you do?"

Roxton looking up again, smiling weakly, "Marguerite, I'm going to close my eyes for a little while."

"No, stay with me Roxton. Don't you dare! You swore!" she begged.

Before falling unconscious, Roxton placed one hand on her heart "I love you."

"John, you promised, you said always," Marguerite pleaded as she watched the rugged hunter slowly slip into unconsciousness. She stared at him for a few seconds and finally looked away. Looking around she realized they were in a stark, white room.

"Where are we?"


End file.
